1. Field of the Development
The application relates to a system and method for a merchandise return service. More particularly, the application relates to a merchandise return service operating across an international border.
2. Description of the Related Art
Merchants' require a cost-effective solution for returning merchandise to encourage buyer/consumer confidence, enhance customer satisfaction, and reduce package handling and delays while providing package visibility, such as via tracking and/or notifications. Electronic commerce retailers selling cross-border or consumers returning merchandise cross-border demand cost-effective and easy to use return solutions. According to the International Post Corporation's report entitled “Cross-Border Ecommerce,” many electronic commerce retailers consider fulfilling orders to consumers outside of the United States to be too complicated, citing returns as a major hurdle (2011 International Post Corporation “Cross-Border Ecommerce Report,” 2009).
As one example, Canada is the United States' single largest trading partner with over $249 billion in merchandise exports in 2010 (US Department of State: Canada Profile). Specific to ecommerce, 62% of Canadian consumers over the age of 18 have purchased a good or service cross-border from an online U.S. merchant (VISA: eCommerce Cross Border Handbook for US Retailers, 2010). U.S. merchants fulfill 81% (J C Williams Group for VISA “2010 Online Shopping Study Summary: Canada eCommerce/Mobile/Cross Border”) of the US $18 billion worth of total Canadian cross-border ecommerce purchases (Internet World Stats, World Bank database, online Apr. 11, 2012). For each purchase, there is a significant opportunity for a merchandise return. According to Fifty-One Global Checkout, a total of 7.9% of all merchandise purchased cross-border from U.S. merchants is returned (Fifty-One Global Checkout “Cross Border Returns,” 2011). In light of these shortcomings, advances in handling international merchandise returns would be beneficial.